


Don't Choke

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Crossdressing, Dare, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Han Solo Lives, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Snap says Poe can’t pull off wearing Leia’s famous gold bikini, Poe is determined to prove him wrong.Leia and Han are intrigued by the results.





	Don't Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> I felt compelled to write this prompt, thank you for giving me the opportunity!

The package arrived from Yavin 4 like it was any other package. Poe’s dad sounded only a little bit mocking in the attached note but then, he had already gotten in quite a bit of teasing when Poe arranged the whole thing.

It didn’t look like anything special, not until Poe opened it in the privacy of his quarters.

Yes, he thought to himself, carefully touching the item as he unwrapped it.

Worth every credit.

-

Poe examined himself in the mirror, pulling down at the… bottom… piece of his outfit. This thing was really not meant for male anatomy, but Poe had done his best. His dick felt uncomfortably trapped where he had tucked it but at least it wasn’t hanging out, he supposed. He wasn’t exactly filling out the top, either, but the back was adjustable enough to accommodate his broader chest. The whole thing was damned unpleasant to wear, stiff and cold and it was already chafing.

But hell if he didn’t look okay in it.

“Not half bad, Dameron,” he muttered approvingly to himself, turning in front of the mirror, the flimsy bits of shimmering cloth fluttering as he moved.

He glanced over at the sound of the door to his quarters opening and ducked out of the fresher. “Finn!”

Finn stopped in place and looked Poe up and down. “Holy shit,” he said, staring. “Is this, uh… I mean, if this is a thing you do, good for you! I just didn’t--”

Poe interrupted to save Finn from stumbling all over himself. “It’s a dare.”

Finn blinked, and then nodded. “You know, that actually makes sense.”

“Snap said I couldn’t pull it off, so.” Poe spread his arms. “Here I am, pulling it off.”

“What exactly is it?”

“Oh, buddy. Your education was sadly lacking. This, my friend, was the outfit Leia wore when she strangled Jabba the Hutt.” Poe spun for effect.

“The general strangled a Hutt?” Finn paused. “Actually, I’m not surprised at all. Of course she did. But why the…” He waved his hand. “Bikini?”

“Not her choice. It was a whole slave thing.”

Finn wrinkled his nose. “Yuck.”

“Yeah.” Poe lifted the cloth hanging in front and then let it drop. “But hey, it was part of a rescue plan that culminated in her strangling her captor and freeing Captain Solo so it all turned out great.”

“Do I want to know why the dare came up though? Or why you accepted? Or where you even got this?”

“You can find a lot of things on the HoloNet.”

“Of course you can.” Finn moved closer, a smile tugging at his lips. “You might want to fix your, er, tuck.”

“Damn.” Poe adjusted himself again. “It really wasn’t designed with dicks in mind.”

Finn laughed. “You’d better find Snap fast before you end up flashing everyone.”

“Maybe they’d like it,” Poe said with a grin, grabbing his jacket and slipping out.

He did, in fact, make quite the stir as he made his way to the common area. He startled a couple of raw new recruits so badly that he thought he might have to make it up to them later; the human was blushing so hard she turned red as the Resistance symbol on Poe’s helmet. The Twi’lek couldn’t raise his eyes higher (or lower, for that matter) than Poe’s chest.

He ran into Jess on the way, who doubled over in laughter and then wheezingly told Poe he looked fine as hell. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” she said, “but then, I should’ve known better.”

“My honor was at stake,” Poe said, striding into the lounge with her.

There was a prolonged moment of silence before the room broke out in whistles and cat-calls. Poe passed his jacket over to Jess so he could pose himself to better effect; Jess grinned and gestured at Poe as though he was on display.

“Nice ass, Commander,” she said, and Poe pretended to tip his non-existent cap to her.

“Thanks, Jess, I appreciate that.”

Snap came over to meet him, shaking his head in amusement. “All right, all right, I cave. Your parts aren’t really my thing but it’s not a bad look.”

Poe ran his hands down his sides. “Not a bad look? Come on, Snap, give me something here, I know I look fine.”

“You know that calendar we’re always joking about making? They should put you on the cover, just like that.”

“Damn right,” Poe agreed, not that he particularly actually wanted to do that calendar. “It pinches though, honestly, I--”

A new voice chimed in. “I’m not sure you have the hips for it, Dameron.”

Poe raked a hand through his hair as he turned to face Leia. “Obviously you wore it better, General.”

“Particularly when I had the chain around Jabba’s slimy neck.”

“I couldn’t find that accessory, unfortunately,” Poe said, grinning.

“Buried beneath the sands of Tatooine, I hope. I need to see you. My office?”

“Sure, General. I can change first--”

“No need. You seem very comfortable.” Leia’s eyes were indisputably amused.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Poe said, but whatever. He was pulling this bikini off with style so he might as well leave it on. He did, however, put his jacket on, so as to present some semblance of modesty and professionalism when he walked through the halls alongside the general. Or something like that.

“Do I want to know why you’re walking around base in a gold metal bikini?” Leia asked as they walked.

“Probably not.”

“I’d actually like to meet you on the _Falcon._ Mind grabbing something from my office and then meeting me there?”

Poe smiled slowly. He had an inkling of what Leia actually meant. “Absolutely. Datapad?”

“That will be fine. I suppose asking you to be discrete is a little much considering, but try not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

“I’ll try, General,” Poe promised, and they parted ways.

He thought he did a fairly good job of getting to the _Millennium Falcon_ unobserved; at least he didn’t encounter anyone past the doors leading to the hangar. There were a few droids hanging about but none of them seemed particularly interested in Poe’s choice of attire.

Poe dropped his jacket and then Leia’s datapad on the dejarik table as he went through; it had only been an excuse anyway. He made his way through the ship, hearing the low hum of voices the closer he got to the cockpit.

Inside he found Leia perched in the copilot’s chair while Han fixed something near the floor beneath the console; Han cursed and hit his head as he caught sight of Poe.

Leia laughed. “Oh, did I forget to mention Poe?”

“You sure as hell did; kriff,” Han said, rubbing his head and coming out from beneath the console, kneeling on the floor. “Hell, kid, where you’d find that?”

“That’s not really important, is it?” Poe said, and watched as Han’s gaze dropped and then rose again.

“Nice angle?” Leia said, completely deadpan, and Poe made an extremely undignified snorting sound.

Han grumbled under his breath and climbed back to his feet, dropping down into the pilot’s chair. “Hope you don’t ever want kids, wearing that thing.”

His cheeks were a little flushed. He kept looking over at Poe and then trying to pretend he wasn’t looking.

Poe shared an amused look with Leia and then walked forward, settling himself over Han’s hips. “I don’t know, you seem pretty into it. I think the discomfort’s worth it.”

 Han’s hands landed on Poe’s waist, as if out of his control, and slid down to palm his ass.

“Displays his best assets admirably, as you clearly agree,” Leia said, emphasizing the first syllable of the word ‘assets’.

“It’s right there,” Han protested. “What else am I supposed to do?”

Poe laughed and leaned down for a kiss; Han squeezed his ass. When he pulled back, he noticed Leia was leaning against the chair now.

She accepted a kiss, too, her fingers threading into his hair and pulling a little. “Don’t mind Han,” she said, that mischievous glimmer in her eyes that Poe loved. “He’s sexually confused.”

“Sexually confused,” Han grumbled, while Poe laughed again. “A grown man in a bikini really shouldn’t do anything for anyone.”

“And yet here we are,” Poe said, purposely grinding down a little as Han’s hands kept stroking over his skin, up and down his sides, around to his back, and then past the metal bands and beneath the thin fabric to rest on his ass again.

“You’re a damn tease.”

“A tease who puts out,” Poe corrected, nuzzling Han’s neck while he heard Leia softly chuckle behind him.

She undid the clasp of his top, quick and efficient, dropping it to the floor.

“Thank fuck,” Poe sighed. “It kriffing chafes.”

“I know,” Leia said.

“Yeah, I guess you do. Also, why didn’t I ask you to help me get in it? Do you know how long it took me to fasten that fucking thing?”

Han smacked his ass while Leia chuckled again, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck, then lower on his spine.

“I don’t know, Poe,” she said, warm breath on his skin. “It seemed to me that you weren’t even going to tell us about this at all.”

“Nah, I was planning on coming to see you guys as soon as I proved my point to Snap,” Poe said. “I looked too good not to.”

“Leia, I blame you for all of this,” Han said, pushing at Poe’s shoulder with one hand. (The other remained on Poe’s waist, severely detracting from the image he was clearly trying to present.) “Kid’s a disaster.”

Leia pressed against Poe’s back, her face peeking out from behind Poe’s upper arm, and Poe could just imagine the expression on her face. “You always forget that you were the one who asked if I’d been fucking him.”

Poe felt his grin stretch across his face. “Is that true?” he asked, utterly delighted. “Did you think I was her boytoy? Did you want me to be yours, too? Did you want to share me?”

“He’s a disaster,” Han repeated. “You shouldn’t have encouraged him.”

“Yes, that was all me,” Leia said, the cadence of her voice oozing sarcasm.

“Anyway, you should thank her,” Poe said, wiggling again in Han’s lap. “Because there’s no hiding how into me you are right now, buddy.”

Leia laughed helplessly against Poe’s back.  

“Assaulted on all sides,” Han said, but he kissed Poe with enthusiasm enough, reaching around to stroke Leia’s arm. Poe rolled his hips down, making Han groan into his mouth.

“I think,” Leia said, her lips warm on Poe’s skin before she moved around, leaning against the side of the chair, running her fingers through Han’s hair, “that we’re a bit crowded here.”

“Chair sex is hot,” Poe said, “particularly if it’s here, but three is maybe a little too many.” He offered Han what he felt was his most charming smile. “If you carry me to a bed I’ll let you fuck me on it. Might have to take this thing off though; it’s not terribly giving.”

“You’ll let me…” Han fixed Leia with one of his more particularly incredulous looks. “Leia, I swear, this is on you.”

“Think of it this way,” Leia said as she straightened. “You get to finally enjoy the bikini, and so do I.”

Poe watched the look they exchanged, the weight of history passing between them. He wondered if seeing him in it made Leia remember too well how demeaning it must have been, forced into an outfit like this and chained to a Hutt like a piece of property.

But Leia still had that shine in her eyes, and Han’s mouth was curving upwards, and Poe supposed in the end, it didn’t matter. Whatever had passed was in the past and Leia had never been one to dwell on what was already gone.

Han moved, sweeping Poe up so quickly and firmly that he didn’t even have time to react. “Whoa,” he said, as Han hitched him up in his arms like a bride.

Poe smiled widely, a little impressed. Han had height on him but also a good thirty years or so, and Poe knew he wasn’t precisely light. The damn bikini was giving him the most uncomfortable wedgie he had ever had but somehow Poe didn’t even care.

“Knew you couldn’t resist,” he said, draping his arms around Han’s neck, and liked the way Han rolled his eyes.

“Shut your mouth, kid, or maybe I’ll change my mind,” he said, while Leia brushed her hand over Poe’s bare hip.

“He won’t,” she said, and Poe couldn’t help his laugh.

This purchase was absolutely worth every credit.


End file.
